bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Kyoka Jiro
Kyoka Jiro & Koji Koda vs. Hizashi Yamada is a battle fought between Class 1-A students Kyoka Jiro and Koji Koda against their teacher, Present Mic, during their First Term Final Exam. Prologue When the teachers explain the rules of the Final Exam to the students, Kyoka asks if Present Mic is just an announcer. Taking this as disrespect, Present Mic tells the young girl to watch her mouth and show some respect. Battle In the forest, Kyoka tells Koji that they should run for the escape gate and avoid Present Mic altogether. Present Mic impatiently waits by the escape gate for the students. He creates intense soundwaves with his Voice Quirk that force the students to cover their ears from the pain. cancels out Present Mic's Voice.]] Kyoka frantically asks if Koji can order birds to attack Present Mic. Koji tells her in sign language that the birds will get scared away by Present Mic's voice. Kyoka realizes that Present Mic is actually far more powerful than she anticipated. The team starts to run through the forest and Kyoka surmises that Present Mic is waiting at the escape gate. Present Mic yells and tells his opponents that he's getting bored. The sonic waves stop the students in their tracks. They hide behind a rock and Kyoka worries their teacher's screams might make them go deaf. Kyoka finds an ant and asks Koji if he can control bugs. However, Koji is afraid of bugs and hides from his partner. Present Mic sends more sonic waves at his opponents and Kyoka is forced to counterattack with her Heartbeat Fuzz Super Move. Her attack is only enough to cancel Present Mic's voice out for a moment, leaving the teacher unimpressed. 220px|thumb|Koji's resolve leads his team to victory. Koji admits he doesn't have a plan and Present Mic continues barraging the students with sonic waves. Kyoka worries that they might not even find Present Mic before time runs out. She pleads with Koji to control bugs and uses her Quirk to reveal an insect nest. Present Mic's attack continues and Koji realizes that his partner's ears are bleeding. Koji regrets letting Kyoka get hurt and recalls getting into U.A. High School. He finds his resolve and tells the bugs to attack Present Mic. The bugs travel through the ground where sound doesn't permeate. Present Mic is taken by surprise when he's swarmed by an army of bugs. He falls unconscious and Koji carries Kyoka through the escape gate. Aftermath Izuku says using bugs on Present Mic was a harsh move from Koji. Recovery Girl is disappointed in Present Mic for allowing bugs to defeat him. Team Koda & Jiro officially pass the exam and are exempt from extra classes during the Quirk Training Camp. Anime and Manga Differences In the manga adaptation of this battle, Present Mic explains the rules of the exam to them alone rather than Shota Aizawa doing it along with all the teachers. This is when Kyoka commented on his strength. Kyoka and Koji took the test at the same time as everyone else instead of going sixth. References Site Navigation Category:Kyoka Jiro Battles Category:Koji Koda Battles Category:Hizashi Yamada Battles